militaer_und_industrialisierungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vom 1.WK bis zum 2.WK
Vorwort Militärische Entwicklungen haben Auswirkungen auf das Selbstverständnis der Nation Vorwort Diese Arbeit befasst sich hauptsächlich beispielhaft an Deutschland. Militärische Entwicklungen haben natürlicherweise auch auf andere Nationen Einﬂuss. Jedoch fehlt mir die Zeit dies in dieser Arbeit auch auf andere Nationen zu beziehen. * Einführung Militärische Entwicklungen kann es in vielen Bereichen geben, so in der Wirtschaft, in der Politik, Strategische Entwicklungen, Erﬁndungen, Armeestärke, aber auch der Kriegsverlauf. Deshalb bedeutet die These, welche wir aufgestellt haben, dass immer wenn eine Armee besonders stark oder der Staat ein besonders hohes militärisches Ansehen hat, sehen die Bürger ihres Staates ihre Rolle in der Weltpolitik anders als zuvor. Es gibt einen Kausalen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Militär und dessen Durchsetzungsvermögen und der Einstellung des Volkes zu weltpolitischen Problemen. So fühlt sich Amerika aufgrund seiner Armee heute verpﬂichtet in allen Krisengebieten der Welt mit zu agieren. Auch weil seine Bürger es immer wollen und ihr Land als einen Friedensstifter und wichtige Institution im Mächtegleichgewicht der Staaten. Nordkorea hat erst eine Relevanz für die gesamte Welt, nachdem sie bereit sind nukleare Sprengköpfe auf Interkontinentalraketen zu installieren. Mein Bereich befasst sich vom Ersten Weltkrieg bis zum Zweiten. Vor allem wie war die geistige Haltung des Auslösers Deutschland vor den Weltkriegen und die Reaktion der Bürger auf die Kapitulation wichtige Bausteine, welche es zu erschließen gilt. Auch wichtig ist die Zeit zwischen den Weltkriegen, die Weimarer Republik aber auch die Machtergreifung Hitlers, welche zu führten unterschiedlichen Reaktionen im Volk führten. Militärische Entwicklungen in Form von: - Kriegsverlauf - Erﬁndungen - Politik - Wirtschaft - Masse - Gebietsausweitungen - Gesellschaft * Das Selbstverständnis der Menschen vor dem 1. Wk Das Selbstverständnis der Menschen vor dem 1. WK war sehr stark geprägt von der Industrialisierung. Die erneuerte Rolle der Religion brachte viele Vorteile für die Menschen. Nach der Abschaffung der Ständegesellschaft war es den Menschen erstmals möglich nur aufgrund ihrer Leistungen eine Position in dem neuen Klassensystem zu ﬁnden. Auch entwickelten sich die Regierungssysteme weitreichend. Zwar gab es meisten noch keine neue Regierungsformen wie die Demokratie, wie im Falle Deutschlands war der Kaiser darauf bedacht, dass es den Menschen besser gehen soll. Außerdem mussten die Menschen nicht mehr im Feudalsystem mit Subsistenzwirtschaft und Abgaben leben, denn nach der Industrialisierung gab es erstmals einen Überschuss an Lebensmitteln und bessere hygienische Verhältnisse, so das die Kindersterblichkeitsrate sank und ein größeres Arbeitskräftereservoir entstand. Die Menschen konnten siech Arbeit in den neuen Industrien suchen und es ging ihnen nicht mehr so schlecht. Deutschland wurde dann führend in Chemie und Elektronik, so das der „Reichtum" weiter stieg. Jedoch wurden die deutschen immer radikaler. Dies erkannte Heinrich Heine 1832 auch schon in seinem Gedicht „Ich hatte einst ein schönes Vaterland" (1832). Es entstand ein starker Nationalismus und Militarismus. Die Menschen waren wieder stolz auf ihr Vaterland und wollten sich für dieses militärisch engagieren. Auch die politische Führung baute ein größeres Heer mit den fortschrittlichen Waffen der Industrialisierung. Der Grund dafür war der Imperialismus. Deutschland wollte vor allem auch Kolonien in Afrika um seine Weltmachtstellung zu bestätigen, aber auch die Ausweitung des Einﬂusses auf benachbarte Länder waren ein Grund. * Industrialisierung als Initialzünder des 1. WK Die Industrialisierung bildete erst die Möglichkeit, militärische Entwicklungen in der Geschwindigkeit möglich zu machen. Die Industrialisierung begann Mitte des 18. Jhd. in Großbritannien. Mit der Erﬁndung der Dampfmaschine (1865), Baumwollspinnmaschine (1869) und der automatisierte Webstuhl (1786), gab es viele Kopplungseffekte mit anderen Wirtschaftssektoren. Weil für die Textilbranche mehr Maschinen gebraucht wurden, musste dieser Sektor erweitert werden und um das Material für den Maschinenbau zu bekommen muss erst im Bergbau Eisen und Kohle abgebaut werden. So durchzieht es alle Wirtschaftsbereiche mehr oder weniger im Laufe der Zeit. In Deutschland entwickelte sich erst Ende des 19. Jhd. in Elektronik und Chemie Leitsektoren. Auch innerhalb veränderten sich Produktionsprozesse. Besonders bei der militärischen Entwicklung gab es einen starken Wettkampf, wer neue Innovationen einbringen kann oder Waffen in Serie zu günstigen Preisen produzieren kann. Durch den Konkurrenzkampf wurden die Preise für Waffen nach dem Prinzip des Wirtschaftsliberalismus von Adam Smith (1723-1790) immer günstiger. Die Industrialisierung verbunden mit dem Nationalismus und Militarismus brachte eine 3.500.000 Mann große, gut ausgebildete und ausgerüstete deutsche Armee, in der Größe der russischen Armee hervor. Die Industrialisierung brachte eine Maschine hervor, welche alle alten Kriegstrategien vernichten wird. Es ist das Maschinengewehr. Ein Gewehr bei dem Anfang die Männer nur kurbeln müssen und in einer damals unbekannten Geschwindigkeit Projektile feuerte. Durch diese Erﬁndung war die Idee einen Offensivkrieg mit Menschen als Kugelfutter hinfällig. 1914 waren schon 12.000 MG', sechs bis zwölf pro Regiment integriert. Dies bereitete dem Gegner meist starke Probleme. Menschen wurden nur noch zum Kugelfutter und es wurde viel mehr ein Materialkrieg ausgetragen, bei dem die Soldaten in den Schützengräben lag und die Artillerie gegenseitig Stellungen befeuerte. An sich war die deutsche Ausrüstung besser für de Stellungskrieg gemacht. Die Soldaten hatten Spaten waren an sich besser für einen Grabenkrieg gerüstet, sie hatten Sparten, aber auch deutsche Gewehre und Granaten boten sich besser an. Die MP18 war im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen internationalen Gewehren noch eher klein, auch aufgrund ihrer Verwendung im Grabenkampf wurde sie „Grabenfeger" genannt. Auch brachte die Industrialisierung einen Fortschritt bei den Granaten hervor. Besonders wichtig, dass der Zeitzünder erst nach loslassen der Granate beginnt. Außerdem hatten nur die Mittelmächte genug Granaten. Großbritannien hat schon 1870 die Granate ausgemustert gehabt. Auch eröffnete die Eisenbahn nun die Möglichkeit Soldaten schneller und einfacher in großer Zahl zu ihrem Einsatzgebiet zu transportieren. Ein weiteres Produkt des Stellungskrieges ist die Erﬁndung von Giftgasen. Auch die Deutschen konnten Giftgas aufgrund ihrer fortschrittlichen Entwicklung währen der Industrialisierung in der Chemie herstellen. Der erste provisorische Einsatz von Jagdﬂugzeugen fand gegen Ende des Krieges statt. Vorrangig war das Ziel seine eigene Artillerie vor feindlichen Bombern zu schützen. Wenn schon keine eigenen Bomber feindliche Schützengräben angreifen konnten mussten diese mir der Artillerie beschossen werden. Jedoch waren für kurze Zeit Zeppeline eine Art Ersatzbomber, welche aber leicht zu bekämpfen waren. Ein letztes neues Kriegswerkzeug war das U-Boot. Deutsche U-Boote brachte vor allem britischen Schiffen aus der sehr großen britischen Marine Probleme, weil diese die U-Boote nicht vor einem Angriff erkennen konnten. Dies wurde erst im 2. WK mit Erﬁndung des Radars möglich. Diese Armee brachte das Gefühl einer Überlegenheit auf. Die Stabschefs glaubten man könne einen Krieg in nur wenigen Monaten gewinnen. Auch gab mit Ludendorff und Hindenburg in der obersten Heeresleitung sehr gute Strategen, doch sie überschätzten ihr Militär und die Art in der gekämpft wird. Auch sie gingen von einem kurzen Offensivkrieg aus den sie aufgrund ihrer Überlegenheit gewinnen können. Durch den Stellungskrieg und die veränderte Rolle des Soldaten kam die Vorstellung auf ein Mann müsse für sein Land sterben. So schreibt General Joseph Joffre in seinem Befehl vom 5. September: „Mann muss alles dran setzen, den Gegner anzugreifen und zurückzuwerfen. Ein Soldat der nicht vorrücken kann, muss das eroberte Terrain halten, gleich um welchen Preis. Er muss eher sterben, wo er steht, als zurückweichen." Auch Innovationen, wie die Rumpler Taube brachten eine Vorteil, um konzentriert Artilleriebeschuss auf eine hohe generische Truppenkonzentration zu befehlen. Ein weiterer wichtiger Ansatz zur Bekämpfung des Defensivkrieges war der erste Einsatz von gepanzerten Fahrzeugen und Panzern. Diese waren zwar noch nicht wirklich sinnvoll einsatzfähig, doch stärkte der deutsche A7V oder „Wotan" den Glauben auf einem Stand der Technik mit dem Feind zu sein. Schon früh haben die Briten die Qualitäten des Mark I erkannt und diesen bis zum Mark IV weiterentwickelt. Auch der erste Urgroßvater heutiger Panzer der französische Renault Ft 17 mit drehbarem Turm ermöglichten es den Briten und Franzosen MG-Feuer effektiv abzuwehren. Die deutschen kopierten diese Idee und entwickelten einen Panzer nach ihren Vorstellungen. Vor allem der effektive Einsatz dieses Panzers stärkte den Glauben an diese Technik, auch wenn manche Strategen Innovationen weiterhin ablehnten. Die Deutschen waren die ersten, die Panzer in einem Verband einsetzten. Bei den anderen Nationen wurden sie mehr als Schutz für das Vorrücken der Infanterie genutzt. Somit bildeten sie ein Ziel auf das alle Kanonen feuern konnten. Der Einsatz deutscher Kettenfahrzeuge im Verband erschwerte es dem Gegner dies effektiv abzuwehren und die Kettenfahrzeuge konnten gut durch die feindlichen Reihen brechen. Auch konnten Innovationen der industriellen Revolution erstmals effektiv eingesetzt werden. Bis zum Ende gaben Innovationen wie das „Paris-Geschütz" von Krupp Hoffnung. Diese feuerte vom 23. März 19 bis 8. August 1918 800 Geschosse auf Paris. Die Waffe hatte eine ungewöhnlich hohe Reichweite, aber dafür war sie sehr ungenau. Aufgrund dessen galt sie weniger als Kriegsgerät als „Terrorwaffe". Auch stimmte es die Bevölkerung positiv immer von der obersten Heeresleitung zu hören, dass nur Fortschritte erzielt werden. Das Volk wurde weiter in seinem Glauben an die Überlegenheit des eigenen Landes bestärkt. Sie verstanden sich als ein führendes europäisches Land, welches den „Takt" in Europa anzugeben hat. Die militärische Entwicklung, also der Landverlust machte eine Kapitulation erst nötig. Doch als die Nachricht der bevorstehenden Kapitulation ohne Vorwarnung an das Volk weitergegeben wurde, wurde dieser Glaube stark erschüttert. Es wurden Schuldige gesucht, denn dies hätte eig. nicht sein können. Dann die durch die Anerkennung der alleinigen Schuld und den hohen Reparationen entstand in der Bevölkerung ein Gefühl, dass die Nation benachteiligt wurde. Dies führte zu einem tief verwurzelten Hass gegen die Achsenmächte und machte erst die Möglichkeit für Hitler an die Macht zu kommen. Somit brachte die militärische Entwicklung, also die Kapitulation, ein Verlangen hervor erneut eine starke wenn nicht noch stärkere Nation als zuvor zu bilden. * Weimarer Republik und Zwischenkriegszeit Doch muss es neben den Hochzeiten des Selbstbewusstseins durch ein starkes Militär und eine klare Führung auch Tiefpunkte geben. So geschehen während der „Weimarer Republik". Die Begrenzung des Militärs war in der Kapitulation in Versailles beinhaltet. Deutschland durfte nur ein Heer von 100.000 Mann besitzen. Außerdem durften sie keine schweren Waffen, wie Panzer, Flugzeuge, Artillerie, schwere Geschütze u.v.m haben. Die Zeit der Weimarer Republik bzw. von 1918-1933 war für Deutschland besonders wichtig um sich selbst neu politisch zu ordnen. Eine Interaktion mit dem Ausland, geschweige den das Einmischen in weltpolitische Probleme war nicht denkbar. Auch der Widerspruch gegen die Siegermächte war undenkbar, da man nicht mehr die militärische Stärke besitzt. Vor allem aber das Gefühl der Niederlage war für die Gesellschaft prägend. Es kamen viele Stimmen auf gegen die unfairen Bestimmungen und die Alleinschuld Deutschlands im Kapitulationsvertrag. Doch diese Stimme waren nur innerhalb von Deutschland. Deutschland ließ sich gerade anfangs stark von den Siegermächten beeinﬂussen. Auch die Erkenntnis, dass Deutschland nicht unbesiegbar ist erschütterte das Selbstverständnis der deutschen Bürger. Sie verstanden ihre eigene Nation nicht mehr als bestimmende Nation Europas, sondern während der Zeit war Deutschland hauptsächlich auf sich selbst konzentriert. Dies änderte sich erst wieder nach dem Bruch der Militärbestimmungen durch Hitler. Bei vielen Menschen war es wichtig die Lasten des Krieges vergessen zu können, was sich in den goldenen 20ern zeigte. * Das Selbstverständnis im Nationalsozialismus Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, '' ''Über alles in der Welt, Wenn es stets zu Schutz und Trutze '' ''Brüderlich zusammenhält, '' ''Von der Maas bis an die Memel, '' ''Von der Etsch bis an den Belt – '' ''Deutschland, Deutschland über alles, '' ''Über alles in der Welt! Das Lied der Deutschen von August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben, geschrieben am 26. August 1841, welche heute der andere Teil unsere Nationalhymne ist beschreibt wohl mit am besten was für ein Selbstverständnis die Nationalsozialisten von sich selbst hatten. Das Lied wurde ursprünglich mit der Intention und Hoffnung auf ein einheitliches großes Deutschland geschrieben. Doch die NS missbrauchten diese Textzeilen für ihren Zweck. Sie interpretieren den Text so, dass die Deutsche Rasse die stärkste sei. Die Ideologie bildet den Grundstein für das Verständnis als stärkste Rasse und den daraus resultierenden Auftrag über alle anderen Rassen zu herrschen. Erst aufgrund dieser Idee wurde das Ausmaß des Militärs bestimmt und die Nutzungsmöglichkeiten erweiterten sich. Der Sozialdarwinismus überträgt die Erkenntnisse Darwins auf das gesellschaftliche Leben. Seine Theorie besagt, das Rassen immer im Kampf um Selbsterhaltung, Vermehrung Erweiterung des Lebensraumes sind. Sie schlossen aus dieser Annahme, dass es dann stärkere und schwächere Rassen geben müsste. Die sogenannte „Herrenrasse", die Arier und viele Kulturen altgermanischer und skandinavischer Abstammung und „Minderwertige Rassen", wie Juden, Sinti und Roma, stark Pigmentierte, Behinderte usw. Die Rasse der deutschen Arier galten als beste und wertvollste Rasse. Sie sei die einzig kulturfähige und solle unter allen Umständen Versuchen sich selbst zu erhalten. Abgeleitet von dieser Idee entstand die Vorstellung der „Rassenhygiene". Wenn das Erbgut eines Ariers mit dem Erbgut einer „minderwertigen Rasse" zusammenkommt, sei dieses Verunreinigt und nie wieder möglich zu säubern. Die einzige Überlebensmöglichkeit der Arier sei es „minderwertiges" Erbgut auszuschalten und das eigene zu fördern. Auf einer seiner Expeditionen stellte Darwin fest, dass Finken sich ihren Naturräumlichen Gegebenheiten anpassen. Aufgrund dessen stellte er die Theorie „survival of the ﬁttest" auf. Diese meint, dass der der sich am besten seiner Umgebung anpasst überleben wird. Die Nationalsozialisten interpretierten dies aber, als „Überleben des Stärkeren". Um ihre Ideologie durchzusetzen und um die stärkste Nation zu sein, müsse man ein Militär in einem nicht vorher dagewesenen Ausmaß aufbauen. Möglich durch viele Neuerungen in Militärtechnik und Wirtschaft wurde dies vereinfacht. Nachdem sie das Militär aufgebaut hatten, fühlten sie sich verpﬂichtet, ihre Ideologie nun auch durchzusetzen. Somit bildet zwar die Ideologie den Grundstein und die Motivation Militär aufzubauen, aber erst nachdem dies geschehen ist haben sie erst angefangen die Ideologie auch durchzusetzen. Nachdem man beim Blitzkrieg auf Polen und Skandinavien bemerkt hatte, dass man eine militärische Überlegenheit hat, hat man mit der Deportation und Vernichtung von Juden begonnen, weil sie selbst dachten Deutschland sei nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten. * Politik Die Ausrichtung der Nation auf einen Krieg brachten viele politische Veränderungen mit sich, welche hauptsächlich beabsichtigten die Menschen auf einen Krieg vorzubereiten. Vor allem die Gleichschaltung brachte die Möglichkeit alles zu kontrollieren und die Nation auf einen Krieg vorzubereiten. Die Menschen wurden vor allem geprägt von der Propaganda. Dies trifft besonders auf den Nationalsozialismus zu welcher durch die Gleichschaltung eine starke und einﬂussreiche Propaganda schuf. Die Vermittlung von Werten stand ganz oben. Arbeitslosigkeit wurde auf dem Papier, aber auch in der Praxis bekämpft. Vor allem wurden ehemalige Arbeitslose wie man schon denken kann in der Rüstungsindustrie eingesetzt um Waffen zu produzieren. Steuern wurden meist mehr zum Zweck der Finanzierung. Doch dafür wurden die Klassenunterschiede abgeschafft. Somit waren alle deutschen theoretisch gleich. Dies diente der Zufriedenheit und folglich dem Zusammenhalt der ganzen Gesellschaft. Deswegen gab es eine Umverteilungsgesellschaft und dem Zweck der Finanzierung die Enteignung von Juden. Vor allem aber die allgemeine Wehrpﬂicht machte die Vorbereitung auf den Krieg deutlich. Am allerdeutlichsten wurde es aber bei der Jugend. Die Schule diente vor allem der Erziehung nach der Ideologie. Jedoch Sportveranstaltungen oder verpﬂichtende Freizeitgestaltung, wie die Hitlerjugend dienen zum einen der Systemtreue zum anderen auch der Vorbereitung auf den Krieg. So ähnelt das Ball oder Stockwerfen schon stark einem Handgranatenwurf eines Soldaten. Auch Ausdauerläufe Läufe unter belasten ähneln der Anstrengungen eines Soldaten im Kriegsdienst. Auch ideologisch war es wichtig, denn nach der Vorstellung konnten nur gesunde, sportliche Leute Kinder bzw. indirekt die „nächste Generation Soldaten" zur Welt bringen. Deshalb bekam auch die Frau eine neue Rolle. Sie sei die „Soldatin an der Heimatfront", welche immer wieder gesunde Kinder zur Welt bringt und ihrem Mann durch die Hilfe in der Wirtschaft an der Front unterstützt. * Wirtschaft Die Wirtschaft im Kaiserreich und im Nationalsozialismus wurden auf die Massenproduktion von Waffen ausgelegt. Im Kaiserreich wurde dies erstmals möglich durch die Industrialisierungspolitik. Der Staat unterstützte die Rüstungswirtschaft stark. Dadurch haben viele Menschen neue Arbeitsplätze gefunden und das Land war auch bei weitem wirtschaftlich stärker. Dies hatte den Einﬂuss, dass es den Menschen gut ging. Und sie hatten eine Vergleich zur restlichen Welt. Das wirtschafts- und militärstarke Deutschland sollte auch aufgrund seiner Fortschrittlichkeit einen bessere Position in der Welt haben. Bei den Nationalsozialisten wurde die Wirtschaft immer mehr, trotz des Verbots durch den Versailler Vertrag immer mehr auf Rüstungsproduktion ausgelegt. Wichtige Unternehmen, wie der Stahlproduzent Krupp, aber auch Produzenten wie Rheinmetall, Porsche, Henschel, Heinkel und viele mehr wurden ﬁnanziell unterstützt. In dem Fall bildete aber die Industrialisierung nur den Grundstein für eine solche Produktion. Jedoch die neu integrierten Produktionsprinzipien wurden von ihnen voll ausgenutzt. Durch den freien Markt waren die Preise für Rüstungsgüter nicht so teuer wie bei einer Planwirtschaft. Auch der Fordismus, also die Fließbandproduktion vergünstigte die Preise. Billige Arbeitskräfte kosteten nicht viel aber konnten viel produzieren. Wenn es nicht sogar politische Gefangene oder Juden die abgestellt wurden für die Produktion. Diese kosteten nämlich nichts. Aber auch aufgrund der Propaganda wurden immer mehr Frauen während den Kriegszeiten in der Wirtschaft eingesetzt um die Zahl der fehlenden Arbeiter zu kompensieren. Die Frauen sollten das Rückgrat für die Versorgung der Truppen bilden. Politisch wurde ihnen dies beigebracht, darauf werde ich aber gleich nochmal eingehen. Gegen Ende des Krieges wurden immer mehr Fabriken zum Schutz vor den Liftangriffen in unterirdische Systeme verlegt. Auch immer mehr ehemalig militärische Gegenstände werden für die Zivilbevölkerung zugänglich gemacht, dazu gehören vor allem Medikamente. * Die Bedeutung militärischer Innovationen für das Selbstverständnis der Deutschen Deutsche Panzer waren in der ersten Hälfte des zweiten Weltkriegs die fortschrittlichsten und effektivsten. Das erste mal geäußert in der schnellen Eroberung von Polen. Die Innovation der Technik verbunden mit revolutionären Ideen revolutionierte das Kriegsgeschehen von einem Grabenkrieg zu einem Blitzkrieg. Alle deutschen Panzer wurden im Verband eingesetzt. Bei allen anderen waren es hauptsächlich wie im 1. WK vereinzelte fahrende Infanterieschutzmauern. Durch den Einsatz im Verband konnte der Gegner auch wenn er Verteidigungsmaßnahmen einleitete nicht alle Panzer gleichzeitig beschießen und die Zahl der Panzer war damit zu groß und haben die Verteidigungsanlagen zerstört. Auch der Aufbau der Panzer selbst war fortschrittlicher als bei allen anderen Nationen. Statt auf schwerst gepanzerte Panzer zu setzen baute man starke Feuerkräftige und agile Panzer. Zum einen besaßen die Panzer einen Turm. Zum anderen hatten sie in der Kombination von Ketten, Motor und Getriebe ein gutes Zusammenwirken und viel mehr Kraft als vergleichbare feindliche Panzer. Was aber entscheidend bei deutschen Panzern ist, sind die Kanonen. Diese sind meist genau, starke Feuerkraft, starke Durchschlagskraft und schnelle Nachladerate. Geendet ist dies in der Entwicklung des Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger con Henschel. Auf einen Aufbau mit 100mm Frontpanzerung und 80mm Seitenpanzerung, was zu der Zeit ziemlich viel war, wurde eine Panzerabwehrkanone (PaK) 8,8 cm KwK 36 L/71 verbaut. Dies war eine Kanone die vorher nur stationär als PaK eingesetzt werden konnte. Durch ihre Präzision und Durchschlagskraft war der Tiger von 1942-1944 einer der stärksten Panzer im 2. WK. Das führte zu einer Instrumentalisierung des Panzers in der Propaganda. Diese beschrieb den Panzer als vernichtend und nicht zerstörbar, Aussagen wie „Unzerstörbarer Rammbock" oder „Lebensversicherung der Besatzung" sind nur eine kleine Auswahl. Angeblich soll 1 Tiger bis zu 100 gegnerische Panzer auf einmal abwehren können. Das führte zu einer Identiﬁzierung der Bevölkerung mit dem Panzer. Der Tiger steht stellvertretend für die Sichtweise und das Verständnis der Nation. Er ist allen anderen überlegen und führt seine Gefolgsleute zum Sieg. Es gibt berichte, dass die Besatzungen von Tigerpanzern sich in Situationen begeben haben, die eigentlich unmöglich zu lösen sind. So sind manche Besatzungen direkt frontal auf Panzerabwehrstellungen oder in feindliche Panzerverbände gefahren, weil sie glaubten, dass der Tiger das schafft. Die Panzerentwicklung endete mit dem „Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger II" 1942. Dieser brachte wichtige Neuerungen für Panzer. Schon vorher hatten die Sowjets entdeckt, dass eine angewinkelte Panzerung dessen Effektivität um bis zu 50% steigern kann. Das erste mal eingesetzt in den T-34 und bei den Amerikanern im M3 Stuart oder dem eher bekannteren M4 Sherman. Der Tiger II hatte nun auch als erster deutscher Panzer eine solche angewinkelte Panzerung. Die Bewaffnung war anfangs die gleiche wie beim Tiger I, wurde später um 1944 nochmal verbessert. Um wirklich effektiv an allen Fronten eingesetzt werden zu können kam diese Neuerung aber zu spät und es wurden zu wenige Modelle gebaut. An sich hat dieser Panzer ausgereicht um feindliche Panzer aufzuhalten. Größere Panzer hätten nur mehr Ressourcen gebraucht, wären zu schwer gewesen für einen Transport per Eisenbahn und hätten ein einfaches Ziel abgegeben. Dennoch waren die Panzerverbände in den Blitzkriegen bis 1942 höchst effektiv. Sie waren auch entscheidend für die Blitzkriege. Der Großteil der Panzer waren Panzer, wie der Panzer IV welche ungefähr gleichstark waren wie die der Alliierten. Jedoch wurden sie in Verbänden eingesetzt und hatten im Gegensatz zu alliierten Verbänden die Möglichkeit per Funk auch mit der Luftwaffe oder Infanterie zu kommunizieren. Sie konnten innerhalb kurzer Zeit große Gebiete belagern. Erst 1942 nach der Niederlage bei Stalingrad und El Alamein gab es die ersten großen Verluste. Nachdem sich diese militärische Entwicklung, den immer weiteren Rückzug von deutschen Kräften, häufte wurde den Menschen bewusst, dass auch sie nicht über die ganze Welt und ganz Europa herrschen können. Deutsche U-Boote konnten erfolgreich bis zur Erﬁndung des Radars britische und amerikanische Handelsschiffe angreifen und versenken. Alliierte Schiffsverbände wurden immer von alliierten UBooten (Washington-Klasse) und Zerstörern meist der alten Clemson Klasse oder der ab 1939 gebauten Fletcher-Klasse, welche für die U-Boot Jagd ausgelegt waren. Begleiteten diese aber die Flottenverbände konnten sie nicht im Kriegseinsatz eingesetzt eingesetzt werden. Doch die restliche deutsche Marine war nicht vergleichbar stark. Diese unterhielt mehrere Schlachtschiffe, welche aber gegen die Alliierten Schlachtschiffe relativ leicht bewaffnet waren. Nur die Bismarck, das größte Schlachtschiff der Marine konnten es mit ihnen aufnehmen. Nachdem die Bismark aber in ein Gefecht mit einem alliierten Flottenverband geriet, sank sie nach ca. 80 Treffern am 27. Mai 1941. Aber sonst erwähnenswert ist die Luftwaffe, welche nach dem 1. WK viele Neuerungen erfahren durfte. Die neuen Stukas (Sturkampfbomer) machten es aufgrund ihrer Geschwindigkeit trotz Luftabwehr Stellungen anzugreifen. Vor allem der Luftkrieg über England war für Hitler wichtig um ein militärisches Engagement seitens Großbritanniens zu verhindern. Besonders Jagdﬂugzeuge, welche wie am Namen zu erkennen darauf ausgelegt waren, feindliche Flugzeuge zu zerstören, wurden gegen Ende des Krieges stetig verbessert und immer mehr produziert. Notwendig wurde dies durch die Alliierten Bomberangriffe auf ganz Deutschland. Gegen Ende des Krieges ﬂogen besonders aus Großbritannien alliierte Bomberverbände über den Ärmelkanal nach Deutschland um deutsche Städte zu bombardieren. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass unter der Bevölkerung ständig Angst herrschte und dies die Menschen auch verunsicherte. Der Versuch immer mehr Jagdﬂugzeuge zu bauen um diese Bomberverbände abzufangen gelang aber nicht. Vor allem Schuld daran ist der Ressourcenmangel und die Zerstörung von Produktionsstätten durch die Bevölkerung. Später im Krieg wurden von Deutschland ein Nervengas entwickelt, welches aber weniger dem Kriegseinsatz, sondern der Vernichtung der Juden dienen sollte. Ab 1943 wurden die ersten Halbautomatikgewehre eingesetzt. Beispielhaft dafür ist das Gewehr 43 mit einem 10 Schuss Magazin und Gasdrucklader von Walther. Hoffnung haben aber militärische Entwicklungen, in Form von Waffenentwicklungen gemacht. Viele sogenannte Wunderwaffen sollten den Kriegsverlauf nochmal umkehren können und Deutschland somit zum Sieg verhelfen. Manche Waffen wie der „P-1000" oder „P-1500", beides Landschlachtschiffe mit 1000 bzw. 1500t sollten aus reinen Propagandazwecken entstehen und weil Hitler seine Macht demonstrieren wollte. Manche Waffen aber hätten bei der Fertigstellung den Alliierten große Probleme gemacht. So war Hitler nach geheimen Unterlagen in der Versuchsanstalt „S III" dabei selbst eine Atombombe zu entwickeln(Quelle). Vor allem der nationalsozialistische Wissenschaftler Werner Heisenberg und sein Team sollen eifrig an der Atombombe gearbeitet haben. Sollte Hitler diese Waffe vor den USA fertiggestellt haben können hätte er wenigstens ein mal eine effektive Waffe gehabt. Denn die Gewinnung von Waffenfähigen Plutonium in dem von Heisenberg gebauten Atomreaktor 1939 hat bis 1944 nur genug Plutonium für Versuche und eine Bombe, welche nicht mal annähernd so groß wie die Hiroshima Bombe war gebracht. Aber auch andere Waffen, wie der Tarnkappenbomber Horton 229 wurden im geheimen getestet und waren der Bevölkerung nicht zugänglich. Auch, weil man wusste das sich alliierte Spione unter der Bevölkerung befunden auch. Wenn man die Entwicklung einer solchen Superwaffe öffentlich gemacht hätte, hätten die Alliierten dies erfahren und reagiert. Das Selbstbewusstsein und die Hoffnung wurden jedoch an den Glauben, dass 1 Superwaffe erfunden und eingesetzt wird, so das dies den Kriegsverlauf ändert. Aber am gesellschaftlich wirksamsten waren. Dazu gehören die V1 und der Nachfolger, die V2. Diese waren besonders beteiligt bei Angriffen auf Großbritannien. Die V1 war eine Bombe mit eigenem Antrieb, Flügeln und einem Kompass. Diese Flog auf ungefähr gleicher höhe wie alliierte Kampfﬂugzeuge. Aufgrund dessen war sie nach kurzer Zeit kein großes Problem mehr, denn die Briten entwickelten ein Manöver bei dem ein Kampfpilot mit der Tragﬂäche seines Flugzeugs unter die Tragﬂäche der V1 ﬂiegt und diese durch antippen kontrolliert in unbewohnten Gebieten abstürzen lassen konnte. Dennoch waren diese ein sehr frühes Zeichen für die Bevölkerung, dass Hitler auch Großbritannien erobern will. Die V2 war aber ein so großes Problem, dass keine andere Option blieb, als Produktionsstätten und Startrampen zu zerstören. Denn diese Rakete mit einem 975 kg schweren Gefechtskopf bis zu 320 km weit tragen, erreichte eine für damalige Verhältnisse extreme Flughöhe von 90 km und ging dann im Sturzﬂug mit 3300 km/h nieder. Dies Durchbrach die Schallmauer, so das die Rakete nicht vorher gehört werden konnte und selbst wenn dauerte die gesamte Flugzeit nur 320 Sekunden, also zu schnell als das es möglich war die Zivilbevölkerung frühzeitig vor ihr zu schützen. Vor allem dies und die Furcht der Briten davor wurde von der deutschen Propaganda instrumentalisiert um der deutschen Bevölkerung die Überlegenheit zu zeigen. * Verlauf des 2. Weltkriegs Der Verlauf des 2. Weltkriegs ist besonders facettenreich und hat durch die modernere Berichterstattung immer mehr Einﬂuss auf die Bevölkerung gehabt. So stärkten natürlich positive Nachrichten das Vertrauen in den Sieg und die Nation, aber auch die Moral für das Ziel Sieg weiter zu kämpfen. Angefangen mit dem Reichstagsbrand, welcher von den Nationalsozialisten gekonnt instrumentalisiert wurde. Die Menschen hatten Angst vor inneren Bedrohungen, aber auch die „Wut" nach der Niederlage des 1. WK und die unfairen Bedingungen des Versailler Vertrags machten es möglich den Nationalsozialisten an die Macht zu gelangen. Der „black friday" (engl. Schwarzer Freitag) wurde instrumentalisiert um Hitlers Aggressionen gegen die Juden zu vertuschen. Diese Entwicklung hatte zwar weniger militärische Gründe, war aber für die Gesellschaft entscheidend, denn die nachfolgende Inﬂation und Hyperinﬂation brachte den Antisemitismus hervor. Die 1938 erfolgte Annexion Österreichs und das Zugeständnis des Sudetenlandes ließen das Gefühl aufkommen Deutschland könne machen was es ihm gerade beliebe. Nach dem Angriff im Stil des Blitzkrieges Polens kam eine leichte Verunsicherung nach der Kriegserklärung Frankreichs und Großbritanniens auf. Aber die politische Führungsriege versicherte seiner Bevölkerung, dass die beiden Länder aber nicht militärisch Eingreifen würden. Jedoch hat dieser unglaublich schnelle Angriff auf Polen Hoffnungen geweckt. Polen konnte sich aufgrund der koordinierten Verbandsangriffe von Panzerverbänden und Luftwaffe nicht vorbereiten, so dass es fast keinen Widerstand gab. Die erstmalige Bombardierung britischer Städte am 7. September 1940 verdeutlichte Hitlers ungebrochenen Siegeswillen. Auch die Offensiven im April auf Dänemark und Norwegen, am 10. Mai auf die Niederlande und am 14. Juni auf Frankreich zeigen die enorme Geschwindigkeit deutscher Truppen. Der Kriegseintritt der Verbündeten Italien und Japan, also die Achse Berlin-Tokyo-Rom unterstützt die deutschen Bemühungen außerdem. Die Besetzung Leningrads und Jugoslawien waren kleinere Erfolge 1941. Das Unternehmen „Barbarossa", also der Angriff Richtung Sowjetunion, war aber mit riesigen Geländegewinnen verbunden, die die Kampfmoral stärkten. Besonders die stetigen Gewinne in Afrika des Leiters des Afrikakorps Erwin Rommel retteten den Bündnispartner Italien. Der unerwartete Angriff der Japaner auf Pearl Harbour verunsicherte aber die deutsche Strategen, da sie sich bewusst waren, dass ein Eingriff seitens USA die Kriegsbemühungen erschweren würden. Die ersten Misserfolge, welche die Bevölkerung erahnen ließen, dass ein Sieg immer unwahrscheinlicher wird, waren 1942. Die Japanische Flotte wird bei Midway von Einheiten der US Navy abgefangen, die Kapitulation der 6. Armee bei Stalingrad und die erste Niederlage Erwin Rommels bei El Alamein sind nur die wichtigsten Ereignisse. Immer deutlicher wurde dies mit dem Verlust der Schlacht bei Kursk 1943 und die Ardennenoffensive 1944. Auch das Attentat von General von Stauffenberg und andere Widerstandsbewegungen zeigten, dass es auch in der Gesellschaft erste Gegenstimmen gibt. Mit dem D-Day, der Landung der Alliierten in der Normandie war aber die militärische Stärke bewiesen und der Glaube an die Verteidigungsanlagen innerhalb der neu eroberten gebieten gebrochen. Die Kapitulation und Niederlage eines zweiten Krieges wirkten sich hauptsächlich auf die Zeit danach aus. Viele Menschen bereuten es und „schämten sich ein deutscher zu sein", andere aber waren auch verärgert. Das wichtigste ist aber die Erkenntnis das Deutschlands Rolle nun stark verändert sein wird und die deutschen erstmal viel an den Folgen, besonders Kriegskosten, Reparationen und Besatzung zu arbeiten haben. * Der Einﬂuss von Ausländischen militärischen Entwicklungen Auch die Kriege im Ausland oder innenpolitische Schwierigkeiten hatten einen positiven Effekt auf das Selbstverständnis der Menschen. So brachte die Russische Revolution (Oktoberrevolution) 1917 die Hoffnung den Krieg noch gewinnen zu können, weil es dann kein Zweifrontenkrieg mehr ist. Aber auch der spanische Bürgerkrieg oder der chinesische Krieg brachten die Erkenntnis, dass Deutschland politisch relativ stabil sei und sehr stark sei. Vor allem aber waren Entwicklungen der Bündnispartner wichtig. Nebst Neuentwicklungen im Militär waren die Kriegsverläufe des/der Bündnispartner/s während den Kriegen wichtig. Positive Entwicklungen wirkten sich auch auf die Bevölkerung positiv aus, während die negativen Entwicklungen das Vertrauen in den Bündnispartner senkten. Aber die Entwicklungen des Auslands, vor allem neues Kriegsgerät brachten Furcht über die Menschen. So brachte der erste Flugzeugträger eine Hysterie und Angst hervor. Oder als das erste mal „Tanks" (ursprüngliche Bezeichnung für Panzer) gesichtet wurden brachte das Verunsicherung in die Truppen und einen Zweifel am Sieg der Nation. Dies erreichte den Höhepunkten nach dem Abwurf zweier Atombomben auf Japan. Denn diese bisher gänzlich unbekannte Waffe hatte eine auch bisher unbekannte Zerstörungskraft die jede der Bekannten um Längen übertraf und vor der es keinen Schutz gab. Der Selbstmord des „Führers" Adolf Hitler setzte den Endpunkt des 2. WK. Viele Deutsche waren enttäuscht und erkannten, dass Deutschland auch nicht das Recht hat über andere Völker zu herrschen. * Defensiventwicklungen Die Angst der Bevölkerung wurde großenteils genommen durch viele große Abwehranlagen. Vor allem der 1942 begonnene Atlantikwall mit einer Länge von 2685 km Länge ist eine Verteidigungsanlage die vor der Invasion von alliierten Truppen schützen sollte, aber auch der Bevölkerung viel Schutz vorspielte. Auch wurden gegen Ende des Krieges mit Zunahme der Bombenangriffe immer mehr Flakstellungen, Notfallsignale und Luftschutzbunker errichtet. Durch die große Angst der Menschen vor den Luftangriffen schafften ihnen diese Innovationen Sicherheit. Jedoch setzte Hitler mehr auf Offensivwaffen als auf Defensivwaffen. Diese Defensivwaffen dienten entweder der Bevölkerung als Schutz um ihre Kriegsmoral und die Wirtschaft instand zu erhalten oder um Produktionsstätten, Abschussvorrichtungen oder die Zivilbevölkerung, also die Arbeitskräfte zu erhalten. * Schlusswort Dieses Selbstvertrauen des Militärs gipfelte dann am Ende im Holocaust. Die Juden wurden unter Gewalt gezwungen sich an zentralen Sammelstellen zu sammeln. Ihnen wurden gesagt, sie würden nur umgesiedelt in Richtung Osten, weil es dort mehr Arbeitsplätze gäbe. Jedoch wurden sie anfangs mit politischen Gegnern in Konzentrationslager gebracht um sie einzuschüchtern. Nach der Wannsee Konferenz, wurden sie nach der „Klärung der Judenfrage" 1942 in Arbeitslager und Vernichtungslager deportiert. Dort mussten sie Arbeiten bis sie starben oder wurden direkt in Gaskammern ermordet. Das größte Vernichtungslager war in Auschwitz, welches 1940 in Betrieb genommen wurde. Es ist das beste Beispiel für den Umgang der Nationalsozialisten mit den Juden. Das erste Lager ist „Auschwitz I"/„Stammlager" welches zu erst eingesetzt wurde. Dies wurde anfangs als Unterbringung für die Gefangenen genutzt und später als Verwaltungszentrum. Dort wurden keine Gaskammern aufgestellt. Dennoch kamen auch dort viele Gefangene zu Tode. Viele starben an der „Schwarzen Wand" oder an der Folter. Auch wurde dort in den Stehbunkern das erste mal Zyklon B in den Stehbunkern getestet. Das „Auschwitz II"/„Birkenau" war das größte Lager und diente Hauptsächlich als Unterbringung und Vernichtungslager. Es hatte vor der Befreiung und Zerstörung durch die Mannschaft 4 Gaskammern. Dort wurden die meisten Juden ermordet. Das Lager „Auschwitz III"/„Monowitz" war angebunden an die IG Farbenwerke. Dort arbeiteten die Gefangenen ohne jeden Schutz an Farben, Lacken und vielem mehr bis sie irgendwann arbeitsunfähig waren oder vor Erschöpfung verstorben sind. Insgesamt starben während dem gesamten Holocaust 6. Mio Juden, und Tausende anderer Religion, Hautfarbe, oder dem was den Nationalsozialisten nicht als deutsch entsprach. Darunter Juden, Sinti und Roma, Behinderte, Regimegegner, politische Gefangene, ... . Ohne das Vertrauen, dass das Militär sie beschützen würde hätten sie diesen Schritt nie gewagt, denn sie wissen auch, dass die Alliierten dies nie zugelassen hätten. Wenn sie eine kleinere Armee gehabt hätten und sich dessen bewusst gewesen wären hätten sie dies niemals durchgeführt. Aber die steigende Armeestärke, militärische Erﬁndungen, eine starke Wirtschaft nach der Industrialisierung, den Zuspruch der Bevölkerung die nach dem 1.WK enttäuscht oder verärgert waren und nicht zuletzt das trügerische Spiel von Adolf Hitler und den restlichen Nationalsozialisten führten zu dem Holocaust. Auch die fehlende Interaktion des Auslandes und dessen „Appeacement-Poltik", also dessen Zugeständnisse an Adolf Hitler verbesserten dies nicht. Somit würde ich sagen, „militärische Entwicklungen haben Einﬂuss auf das Selbstverständnis der Nation". Denn erst durch diese Neuerungen und Veränderungen, welche durch die Industrialisierung möglich wurden haben die Nationalsozialisten sich fähig gefühlt ihre Ideologischen Ideen, also ihr Selbstverständnis durchzusetzen. * Ideenansatz: Der Einﬂuss des Nationalsozialismus in unsere heutige Zeit Meine eigentliche Arbeit ist eigentlich schon beendet. Jedoch habe ich mir währen ich diese Arbeit verfasst habe, öfters Gedanken gemacht, was für einen Einﬂuss der Nationalsozialismus auf unsere heutige Zeit hat. Oft wird uns nachgesagt, dass wir immer noch Nazis seien. Unsere Vergangenheit wird uns noch oft nachgesagt. Gerade aber im Gegensatz zu den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika sind trauen wir uns nicht unsere Nationalstolz öffentlich zu zeigen. Das beste Beispiel dafür sind die Fußballerischen Großveranstaltungen WM und EM. Auch bei diesen trauen sich viele Menschen ihrem Stolz auf Deutschland weniger zu zeigen, als Menschen anderer Länder. Trotz diesen geistigen Limitierungen ist Deutschland heute 3. größter Waffenexporteur und in in fast jedem Krisengebiet mit der Bundeswehr vertreten. Dabei sollte eigentlich der Grundsatz, welcher nach dem 2. WK aufgestellt wurde: „Von deutschem Boden soll nie wieder Krieg ausgehen!" http://geschichte.philip.over-blog.de/pages/1_Grunde_fur_den_Ersten_Weltkrieg-938985.html http://www.deutschelyrik.de/index.php/ich-hatte-einst-ein-schoenes-vaterland.html http://www.welt.de/print-wams/article124874/Und-sie-wurde-doch-gezuendet-Hitlers-Atombombe.html Hunter Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Wiki